ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Being Inc.
| key_people = Toshinori Masuda (President & CEO) | industry = Music, artist development, record production, marketing, audio engineering | revenue = 1,000,000 yen | net_income = | assets = | num_employees = | subsid = B-Gram Records Big M.F Giza Studio Northern Music Pure Infinity Vermillion Records Weedz Zain Records Zazzy | homepage = | motto = | foundation = November 1, 1978 }} Being Incorporated, d.b.a. Being Giza Group, is a Japanese private entertainment conglomerate based in Tokyo's Roppongi district, founded on November 1, 1978 by musician Daiko Nagato. Being Inc. and its subsidiaries are the main supplier of theme music for the anime series Detective Conan. As of May 2011, 77 theme tunes have been supplied to the anime by Being Inc. Labels Nowadays production-based record company are no longer a rare thing, however Being has established a dedicated record company and label in quick succession since 1991. Label companies under the label companies that are part of Being Inc. are also subsequently owned by Being Inc. It includes indies labels as well.Being labels (in Japanese) http://www.beinggiza.com/en/label.html Independent labels *Zain Records (1991,previously named as B.Jin) *VERMILLION RECORDS (1992,previously names as BMG ROOMS) *Giza Studio (1999) *B.Gram-Records (1993) *NORTHERN MUSIC (2007) *O-TOWN Jazz (2012, previously named as Giza Jazz) *D-Go (2012) *Being (2012) Indies labels *Tent House(1999)Indies labels (in Japanese) http://www.beinggiza.com/indies.html *zazzy(2005) *magnifique(2008) *CRIMZON (2014) *Honey Bee Records (2016) Former labels *Amemura-O-Town Record (1997) *BERG (1999) *pure:infinity (2010) *Styling Records (2003) *DAY TRACK (2003) Artists Other subsidiaries Being Inc. owns the acting agent and talent management company White Dream. Controversy Last June 2001, Being and its subsidiary B+U+M (now merged into Vermillion Records) was found to have failed to declare 840 million yen in income. "This incident comes just two months after the Tokyo-based production firm behind pop music duo B'z was found to have failed to declare 840 million yen in income." They were acquitted after the investigation. Creators A large number of songwriters, composers and arrangers have enrolled at Being, Inc. Being, Inc.'s official website has listed in alphabetical order Being's Music Creators.Being Creators list (in Japanese) http://beingcreators.net/ Songwriters *Azuki Nana (ex.Garnet Crow) *Uesugi Show (ex.Wands) *Koshi Inaba (B'z) *Maki Ohguro *U-ka Saegusa (ex.U-ka Saegusa in dB) *Miho Komatsu *Izumi Sakai (Zard) *Daria Kawashima *Nobuteru Maeda (TUBE) *ROCKAKU (the creator of Being Inc., Daikou Nagato, using a pseudonym) *Mami Miyoshi (Rumania Montevideo) Composers *Hiroshi Asai (ex. The Tambourines, Sensation) *Miho Komatsu *Koshi Inaba (B'z) *Maki Ohguro *Naoki Uzumoto (ex. DEEN) *Hitoshi Okamoto (ex. Garnet Crow) *Aika Ohno *Shinichirou Ohta (Doa (Japanese band)|doa) *Daria Kawashima *Masazumi Ozawa (ex. Pamelah) *Kouji Gotou (Zyyg) *Seiichirou Kuribayashi *Tetsurō Oda *Akihito Tokunaga (doa) *Yoshio Tatano *Hiroshi Terao *Tak Matsumoto (B'z) *Yuri Nakamura (ex. Garnet Crow) *Makoto Miyoshi (Rumania Montevideo) Arrangers *Hirohito Furui (ex. Garnet Crow) *Hitoshi Okamoto (ex.Garnet Crow) *Yoshinobu Ohga (Sensation) *Akihito Tokunaga (doa (Japanese band)) *Masazumi Ozawa (ex.Pamelah) *Masao Akashi *Daisuke Ikeda (arranger) *Takeshi Hayama *Satoru Kobayashi *Koji Gotou References External links * * * Being Inc.'s channel on Nico Nico Douga Category:Being Inc. Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Media companies established in 1978 Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Labels distributed by CJ E&M Music and Live Category:1978 establishments in Japan Category:Conglomerate companies of Japan Category:Entertainment companies established in 1978